Roos Tarpals
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Naboo | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 21 BBY | titel = Captain General | bijnaam = | functie = Senior Security Officer | species = Gungan Otolla | geslacht = Man | lengte = 2,24 meter 82 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = Electropole Booma | vervoer = Kaadu | affiliatie = Gungan Grand Army Galactic Republic | era = }} [[Afbeelding:Tarpals_JJ_TCW.jpg|250px|thumb|Tarpals en Jar Jar als Lyonie]] Roos Tarpals was de Senior Security Officer van Otoh Gunga in 32 BBY en één van de vooraanstaande Officers in het Gungan Grand Army tijdens de overwinning op de Trade Federation. Biografie Roos Tarpals was een Otolla Gungan op leeftijd wat kon gezien worden aan zijn ‘snorharen’ aan zijn mond. Roos Tarpals was niet altijd een voorbeeld voor de Gungan samenleving. In de Big Nasty Free-for-all was hij steevast binnen de eersten maar in zijn jongere jaren was Tarpals een herriestoker en bandiet. Zo ontmoette hij een zekere Jar Jar Binks die hij opnam in zijn bende. Terwijl Binks de autoriteiten afleidde, kon Tarpals zijn slag gaan. In tegenstelling tot andere bendeleiders, beschouwde Tarpals Jar Jar echter wel als een volwaardig bendelid. Hun vriendschap kwam echter ten einde toen Roos Tarpals zich inschreef om bij het Gungan Grand Army te gaan. Toen Tarpals tot Captain werd gepromoveerd en als Senior Officer de veiligheid op Otoh Gunga moest garanderen, was Jar Jar Binks zijn grootste probleem. Met de zeemonsters die regelmatig de stad kwamen bedreigen, had Tarpals minder moeite. Met zijn Kaadu en enkele mede-officieren patrouilleerde Tarpals dagelijks de grenzen van Otoh Gunga en niet zelden moesten ze Jar Jar weer redden na één of andere streek. thumb|left|250px|Tarpals en zijn Kaadu Na de zoveelste mislukking van Jar Jar Binks had Boss Nass de Nocombackie Law uitgesproken en moest Binks verbannen worden uit Otoh Gunga. Tarpals trof zijn voormalige vriend aan in het restaurant van ex-General Marshoo. Binks dacht dat Tarpals hem alweer zou redden maar Tarpals zette Binks af op de oevers van he Lianorm Swamp. Tarpals wou niet dat de nickname die men aan Jar Jar gaf, ‘The death of Captain Tarpals’, werkelijkheid zou worden. Niet zo erg veel later verscheen Jar Jar Binks opnieuw in Otoh Gunga, deze maal met twee Jedi aan zijn zijde. Tarpals escorteerde Binks naar de Gungan High Council. Nadat de Gungans Otoh Gunga hadden moeten verlaten om aan de dreiging van de Battle Droids te ontsnappen, vluchtte Tarpals mee naar de Gungan Sacred Place. Daar trof hij alweer Jar Jar Binks aan toen hij een hele groep Naboo naar de geheime locatie bracht. Jar Jar zorgde echter voor een alliantie en Rugor Nass benoemde hem tot General in het Gungan Grand Army. Hoewel Tarpals nu onder Binks diende, was hij trots op zijn vriend en vocht hij zij aan zij met Jar Jar in de Battle of Grassy Plains in 32 BBY. Tarpals verloor Jar Jar al snel uit het oog maar toen Jar Jar bij de aftocht op de Blaster lag van een AAT, wierp Tarpals hem een Booma toe. Na de vernietiging van de AAT probeerde Tarpals Jar Jar op zijn Kaadu te trekken maar dit mislukte. B1 Battle Droids omsingelden Tarpals en Binks. Dit duurde echter niet lang want even later werd het Droid Control Signal uitgeschakeld waardoor de Gungans zegevierden in de veldslag. Tijdens de feestparade te Theed mocht een trotse Tarpals samen met Rugor Nass en Jar Jar Binks de honneurs waarnemen voor de Gungans en van op de eerste rij genieten van de bevrijding van Naboo. Clone Wars thumb|right|250px|Roos Tarpals Tijdens de Clone Wars was Tarpals gepromoveerd tot een General in het Gungan Grand Army. Hij onderhield nog steeds een goede band met Jar Jar Binks. Tarpals kon niet geloven dat Boss Lyonie een aanval op de Naboo plande. Hij vroeg aan Jar Jar, Anakin en Padmé om de Gungans te helpen. Nadat was gebleken dat Lyonie onder invloed stond van de corrupte Rish Loo, voerde Tarpals de Militiagungs aan. Loo vluchtte nadat Jar Jar de Gungans als een vermomde Lyonie had kunnen overtuigen om de aanval af te blazen. Dit was niet naar de zin van Grievous die Lyonie en Tarpals ontving aan boord van zijn Shuttle. Jar Jar kondigde een vernieuwde samenwerking aan, maar signaleerde aan Tarpals om 'hét' ding te doen. Tarpals verwittigde Padmé van de ontwikkelingen en was van plan om de Battle Droids uit te schakelen aangezien de Droids geen enkel kwaad vermoedden. Toen Grievous naar buiten stapte, ontdekte hij dat zijn Droids effectief waren uitgeschakeld. Maar de Kaleesh Cyborg weerde de aanvallen van de Gungans af. Tarpals moeide zich persoonlijk met Grievous, maar de CIS General was te sterk en verwondde Tarpals dodelijk. Tarpals maakte hiervan gebruik om zich op te offeren en om met een laatste inspanning Grievous te verwonden met een Electropole. De andere Gungans bombardeerden Grievous met Boomas zodat hij werd overmeesterd. Tarpals offerde zich op om Grievous gevangen te nemen, maar zijn dood bleek tevergeefs zijn geweest. Anakin Skywalker was in Dooku's valstrik gelopen en uiteindelijk werd Grievous geruild tegen Anakin. Achter de Schermen *Tarpals werd gespeeld door Steven Speirs *Zijn voornaam werd bekendgemaakt in ‘The New Essential Guide to Characters'. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Shadow Warrior Bron *Tarpals in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea *Star Wars Tales 3 *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Gungans